


天使尘（AngelDust）

by Row056



Category: Gotham(TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, FBIundercover！Jim/Mafia！Oswald, Fluff, Hand Job, Hiding Identity, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, finger sex, happy ending in someway, little sexually abused, this is one mafia story that not very professional
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Row056/pseuds/Row056
Summary: fbi卧底/黑手党au、吉姆女装站街、原创角色，NC17
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note：文中出现的其他人物及地点皆与实际无关，都是我擅自设想。
> 
> Warning‼️：本文互攻，虽不是以肉为主，但涉及多次开车，有不少肉，其中含有finger sex的鹅戈和anal sex的戈鹅，以及其他hand job、Oral sex、被施|虐。在章节前都会提示，请谨慎阅读❤️
> 
> ***
> 
> ❗️本章有吉姆给路人口提及❗️

生锈的节拍器掉到发霉的地毯上，男人猛地从手中那杯调和威士忌的倒影里回过神。昏暗的吊灯在他蓝色的虹膜上混入一层阴冷。墙角的暖气片已经坏了一整个冬天，好在他住进来的时候天气已经开始回暖。街区收容所的廉租房环境很糟糕，凌晨3点，隔壁有两个声音在争吵，男人分辨出其中一个是公寓楼的前台，那个营养不良的男孩可能正因为修理费的问题在跟对方争论着，另一个刺耳的女声应该就是他的新邻居了。

男人一口气把酒喝完，将散乱在额头的棕金色碎发捋起来。他想起来早些时候在门口看到的被扔了一地的写着隔壁门牌的信件和杂物，觉得头更疼了。更远的地方传来墙板震动的巨响，随着几声第三方的咒骂，飞舞的灰尘和世界一起安静了下来。他揉着眼窝叹了口气，起身进卧室睡觉。

吉姆醒来的时候已经过了中午，仓促整理了一下自己之后便套上一件便衣准备出门。他在门口地板上看到昨晚被自己踢到门边的那个前住户的节拍器，以及几封账单。他拿起信封，看向粉白的封面上印着的收件人署名：阿基姆·芬恩（Akeem Finn）。

阿基姆·芬恩，芝加哥本地人，双亲早逝，青少年时期寄宿于远在加利福尼亚的表姑家，表姑欠了一屁股债，对他并不友善，他成年后就背着她部分债务被赶了出去，尽管他历经艰辛回到了家乡，也试着找过几份临工偿还债务，但最终还是在经济萧条那几年流落街头，失业至今，不得已之下他找了这份不需要雇主的“工作”。 这是吉姆这一次的身份，这也是他进入FBI后的第二次卧底任务，尽管一年前他通过两年半的卧底破获了一起非法枪支买卖小案，任务完成得很顺利，但用退休又复职的哈维的话来说，吉姆仍旧是一个菜鸟。

整个伊利诺伊州近几年某种非法致幻剂盛行，州警上报文件认为这与芝加哥近十年崛起的本土黑帮“灰色神使（Grey Oracle）”有关，他们怀疑是因为有人使用这种新型毒品代替高成本海洛因从而造成了阶段性的大批或死亡或中毒现象。

警方没有关于“灰色神使”教父的任何情报，他们得到的消息是这个帮派的一切事宜都由三名总头目全权负责：他们分别是人称“纽约暴徒”的非本地人威廉·朗曼（Willian Longman），活跃在灰色地带的地产大亨哈里斯·哈代（Harris Hard）以及还未得知真实姓名和长相的“企鹅人”。据线报，其中朗曼主要负责毒品交易和部分地下赌博管理。吉姆原本并不在这一次任务的备选名单中，他在调查毒品方面也没有足够的经验，但是他是目前可用人选中最符合前卧底提供的情报人选。资料显示朗曼曾有一个十分倾情的男妓在一年前死于黑帮战争，对于那个男妓的类型描述都比较接近吉姆，因此他被授任接近有特殊性癖的“纽约暴徒”，目标是从他手里找到交易非法毒品的证据，以便调查局实施抓捕。

吉姆抱着几个甜面包走出面包店，他在店里和哈维见面打点了几句就离开了，准备步行走回旧区街道。马路中央发生了一起车祸，两次春雨过后，太阳变得毒辣起来，吉姆眯起眼睛从争吵不休的事主后方辨认出一辆不属于平民窟的顶级轿车平稳地驶离路口。他捏住牛皮纸袋，知道今晚机会来了。

***

初春的黄昏走得很慢，吉姆从简陋的衣柜里翻出一条深灰色连衣裙套在身上，弹性不够好的包臀设计让他有些不适，不过他在开始任务前花了7个月进入角色，因此他已经习惯穿女装了。吉姆弯下腰把大腿根部的镂空花纹往下拉了拉，整理完假发便在镜子前把口红补上，最后抓起木凳上的人造皮草披肩，赶在夜色来临前出门了。

字母街距离吉姆住的地方只隔一个十字路，他已经在这片“灰色神使”管辖范围内的红灯区站街一个半月了，还没有见到过朗曼或者相关高阶层成员，大部分都是不成气候的地痞流氓和无业游民，很少能有机会接待到帮派手下。就在吉姆站在路灯边搜寻目标时，两名高个子男人走到他身边，他记得两周前他在另外一个街区看到过这两个男人，当时他们正弯着腰向走出墨西哥餐厅的哈里斯·哈代说着什么。

那两个男人在确认价格后把吉姆带到就近的小巷，吉姆蹲下来，解开其中那个右耳缠了纱布的男人的皮带，熟练地将它掏出，用手蹭起来。

当他开始吞吐那块味道不佳的硬肉时，他听到他口中半硬物体的所有者跟同行人怏怏地对话，其中透露出一些正在发生的“内部叛乱”的模糊细节，哈代似乎遭受派别斗争影响损失惨重。吉姆认为这件事很可能和朗曼有关，就在他思考着要如何才能进一步找到机会接近目标的时候，他的脸被一把推开。他躲避不及，接着又被追来的一拳打倒在地，吉姆意识到自己刚才可能因为分心而让牙齿碰伤了它。他攥紧拳头趴在地上，努力控制自己的情绪。那个男人骂骂咧咧走上来掐住吉姆脖子强迫他抬起头，他的舌根开始发肿，铁锈味在他嘴里蔓延开来。吉姆扭过头蜷起身子不打算反抗，就在他又被踢了两脚之后，一个沉闷的人声阻止了这一切。

吉姆躺在原地，头皮发麻，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。昏暗灯光下他只能看到一个身材魁梧的黑衣人对那两个男人说了什么，他们就离开了。

汽车压过沥青路的沙沙声，隔壁巷子里性爱的低喘声，拐角暗处交易毒|品的窃窃私语，在一瞬间都消失了。

吉姆皱着眉坐起来，向地上吐了一口掺杂鲜血的唾液，他揉了揉火辣辣的脸颊，看到那个高大的身影还站在自己面前。壮汉说了句什么，但是吉姆有些耳鸣，他听不真切。接着他看到对方扔给他一小沓钱。他歪歪脑袋，越过熨烫整齐的西装裤腿看到巷口停着那辆白天他在面包店外面见到的轿车。防窥膜一片漆黑，吉姆看不到里面的人，他挑挑眉毛，支着砖墙站起来，他抬起头看背光下的壮汉，看不见表情，于是他转身离开了。

黑衣人看着吉姆没入巷尾的阴影，捡起地上那沓钱，回到车边向里面的人汇报。

车窗被摇下来，里面的人咯咯笑了两声：“回去吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️本章含有finger sex（鹅戈）和blow job请注意❗️

礼貌的敲门声准时响了三下，奥斯沃德·科伯特坐在老式梳妆镜前开始挑选今天的古龙水。

“早安，先生。早餐已经准备好了。”老佣人在卧室门外说出日复一日相同的问候。

奥斯沃德又整理了一遍衣领，淡淡地回答：“知道了。”

他撑着桌缘站起来，下意识地捏了一把膝盖，雨天总会使他旧疾复发，他有些厌烦地走出卧室。

吃早饭的时候奥斯沃德的秘书来了，用柔和的嗓音为他再次报备今日行程。唱片机播放着纯音乐，他闭上眼睛听，秘书些微低沉的男声混在其中，仿佛晴天穿透白纱帘的一场漫舞。奥斯沃德笑起来，他每一次都会因为自己明智地雇佣了这个男人而沾沾自喜。

“——下午一点，塞吉尔的绅士课。”秘书徐徐念着，奥斯沃德继承了父亲的地位和财产，但是他依然不喜欢去每月一次的绅士课，从小时候起就是这样，他还记得小时候他不得不听从父亲安排在私立学校上学，然后一次次因为自己的长相和身材被欺凌，每当那时候，父亲会温柔地给他一个拥抱，然后带他去听家族绅士礼仪课，并告诉他等他成年之后就可以和自己一起参与家族礼仪的编写。不过他的父亲并没能等到他成年，奥斯沃德也不再频繁出入那些充满虚假和荒唐度日的权贵场所。

秘书无意的咳嗽声打断了他，奥斯沃德睁开双眼，对方丝毫不受影响：“晚饭已经为您预约，是西城区老街上那家营养管理餐厅，您不会吃太久。18点，在同区的3号花房，您有一个约会。以上就是今天的行程，先生。”

字母街的站街男，奥斯沃德喝完杯子里的果茶，想起来这个人。他看起来并不像朗曼之前宠幸的那个男妓，但是奥斯沃德记起来当自己摸他的腰时，那个人轻微的抗拒以及难以察觉的忍耐，一群复杂的不知名情绪从他好看的蓝色眸子里散发出来。他可能试图掩藏，但它们逃不过奥斯沃德的手掌，他能感觉到那个底子姣好的站街男不会让朗曼失望的，同样的，也不会令他失望。

***

18:20，吉姆站在3号花房的院门前，当他看到停在街后边的黑色轿车时，有些担心会给对方留下迟到的坏印象，尽管他特意提早了十分钟到达。

他深吸一口气，裹紧外套走了进去。

***

三天前，吉姆被哈代手下揍了一顿的次日，他没有吃晚饭，比黄昏更早的来到字母街。吉姆扯扯嘴角，才想起来出门前忘了吃止痛药。他靠在电线杆上，从外套里摸出一只烟点起来，继续整合昨天听到的情报。

正在出神时，没有注意到高级轿车的驶近。当吉姆意识到的时候，有个男人下车了。那个人穿着定制条纹西服，垫肩过于夸张地撑起他单薄的身形，碎刘海油腻地贴在额头。吉姆推测他应该是“灰色神使”某个头目的办事员，根据昨天哈代手下不服气被赶走的反应来看，他应该隶属“纽约暴徒”或是“企鹅人”。那人抬起眼眸，黄昏下墨绿的眼睛对上了吉姆的，吉姆不知为何有一瞬间的惊慌失措，仿佛被看穿了什么一般，他弹掉烟头，挪开视线，低头想要再点一支烟。

余光里，瘦弱的男人只身一人拖着步子一瘸一拐向自己走来。

“您好，如果不介意，我想知道您提供些什么？”他的声音沙哑中带着一丝笑意。

吉姆侧过头打量着他：“取决于你给多少。”

“嗯……我想我可以满足你，但首先，”稍矮的男人抬起一只手，询问自己能否触摸吉姆，“我可以吗？”

吉姆不明白这是什么规矩，只是点点头，男人捏了捏他稍显松弛的腰部，给了他一个微笑，暗示吉姆还挺健康，吉姆撇撇嘴补充道：“没有病，我会自己备套。”

对方发出一声咯咯地轻笑，吉姆皱起眉。他随即抽回手，挥挥手指，身后走过来的是昨天那个巨汉，男人从巨汉手里接过那沓钱，然后塞到吉姆手里：“这是定金，希望我们合作愉快。”

还没等吉姆开口，对方就离开了。他低下头看着那沓钱，第二张下面夹着一张纸条，上面是一串地址和一个时间。

***

吉姆进门后环顾了一周，玻璃房的四周摆满了大大小小的盆栽，在植物遮挡住光线的角落里坐着那个的男人。他进门的时候对方正拿着玻璃杯沉思着什么，衣装整洁的男人看到吉姆后抬抬食指，将酒杯放在一旁的铁皮圆凳上。他挑起细长的眉毛朝吉姆点点头，示意他应该开始工作了。

想到眼前这个看似贫弱的人可能是自己接近朗曼的突破点，吉姆越是不想搞砸，身体机制就自动紧张起来，他不由咽了口唾沫。

“不用紧张，”对方的声音低哑平静，让吉姆随之放松了一点，“按照你平时那样做就可以了。”

吉姆干咳一声，在走近男人之前退下了外套。这一个月里他还没有接待过想要带他回家的客人，字母街鱼龙混杂，他一直在筛选，那些地痞流氓大部分都与自己的目标没太大联系。但现在这个机会他绝对不想错过。

吉姆走到奥斯沃德跟前，在他张开的大腿之间半跪下来。他小心地揭开男人昂贵的皮带，把他的阴茎拉出来，口交对于吉姆来说难度并不大，虽然他仍然不够擅长，但他相信只要自己足够专注就不会出错。他开始想象如果是他自己，会对什么样的吮吸和挤压感到舒适。

吉姆吞吐地很卖力，但是他并没有感受到口中人有过多的情绪波动，他抬起眼皮向上看，发现对方正看着自己，这让吉姆没来由有些窘迫。

奥斯沃德把手贴在吉姆额头上，平稳地询问道：“可以把你的假发脱掉吗？”

吉姆一边吞咽着把奥斯沃德已经变硬的阴茎挤进喉咙深处一边点头，发出几声气音。

奥斯沃德向他笑了笑，一把扯掉了吉姆的假发和发网，吉姆发出吃痛的呜咽，同时他感受到奥斯沃德的屁股不由自主地朝自己推了两下，他眯起眼睛，知道自己成功了。

吉姆趁势用力啜起来，用舌尖抵着呤口，他感到自己散乱的头发被包裹皮革手套的手越攥越紧，他突然放开了对方的阴茎，去亲吻囊袋，当他把鼓囊囊的球袋吸入口中时，他听到头顶传来一声未加控制的沙哑呻吟。这让吉姆脊背发痒，他的嗅觉和味觉突然灵敏起来，这是一种干净的麝香味，与他这些日子来接触过的不甚打理的肮脏阴茎不同，他割过包皮，毛也剃得整洁，整个部位干净且看起来很嫩，吉姆下意识地把鼻子贴在奥斯沃德阴茎的根部深深吸了一口，像某种他从未闻过的花香，不像曾和他交往过的女孩那么浓烈甜蜜，但是似乎让他欢喜。这是一种让吉姆觉得舒适的味道。他逐渐忘记了7个月的训练方式，按照直觉继续舔了起来。

就在吉姆的脸被轻轻推开，奥斯沃德的精液溅到他嘴边时，吉姆发现自己也硬了。他清醒过来，站起身跨到对方腿上，打算继续服务下去。

“你是谁？”奥斯沃德轻轻喘了口气，任凭吉姆半压在自己身上。

“什么？”吉姆用下嘴唇整理着对方耳边的碎发。

“你来这里一个多月了，在今天之前，却从没有跟别人离开过。”奥斯沃德侧过头追上吉姆的眼睛。

吉姆顿了片刻，试探着吻了吻奥斯沃德脸颊：“你想让我是谁我就是谁。”

零碎的光亮从奥斯沃德眼睛里一闪而过，他主动去摸吉姆的屁股，隔着衣料确认对方也是半硬的，他轻轻抚了抚，吉姆把头埋在奥斯沃德肩上，毫不遮掩的发出闷哼。

奥斯沃德停了下来，有些疑惑地问到：“恕我冒犯，你…以前做过吗？毕竟，你似乎从没跟人回过家？”

吉姆抬起头，他以为对方是在抗拒，生怕错过这次机会，他迅速退开从地上的外套里掏出一小管润滑剂和一个避孕套然后跨到奥斯沃德屁股上开始蹭，但是奥斯沃德稳住他的腰示意他停下。

“哇哦，”奥斯沃德抬起头，“你看起来可不像这么主动的人。”

“看来你并不如你所想那样无所不知。”吉姆撩起短裙就要拉下内裤。

“等等，等等，”奥斯沃德再次打断他，他脱下手套，拿过吉姆手中的润滑剂和避孕套，他把避孕套放到一边，脱下手套把润滑剂挤在自己手心，“耐心点，今天只是面试。”

还不等吉姆有任何回应，奥斯沃德一只手扶住吉姆的屁股，另一只沾着润滑剂的手指摩挲着会阴，沿着内裤痕迹挤进臀瓣，在穴口按摩起来。吉姆咬住嘴唇，劝说自己放松，别人的手指进入自己体内的感觉跟自己扩张很不一样，他知道自己必须放下心理防备。吉姆张大嘴巴尽可能安静地深呼吸，不过奥斯沃德依然能够感受到他轻微地颤抖，他微笑起来，卷起深入的食指和中指不停探索着。金发男子的里面很柔软，同时也很紧密，奥斯沃德不得不放慢速度推拉手指，直到搂着自己的男人突然抽搐了一下。他笑得更开了，他知道自己找到位置了。

一阵阵酸酸痒痒的酥麻感从吉姆小腹传遍全身，他的腿开始不自觉抽搐。越来越大的呻吟声掺着粘稠液体摩擦软肉的杂音在玻璃房内回荡，吉姆的阴茎越来越疼，他抽回一只紧抓着奥斯沃德肩膀的手，伸进内裤自慰起来。白光划过他的眼睛，他射在了内裤里。

吉姆有些脱力地支着奥斯沃德半靠着的椅背，后者温柔地抽出手指，在收回手的路上隔着内裤划过吉姆还在余韵中微颤的阴茎。吉姆抬起头看着他，他正垂着眸用方帕擦手。

“今天就到这，给我你的名字。”奥斯沃德戴上手套，缓缓地说。

“……你可以叫我吉姆。”吉姆一边熟练地拉整齐裙子，一边犹豫到。他记得哈维跟他说过，做卧底使用人设时最重要的是要真假参半，这样才能让自己信服，以至另目标信服。吉姆希望自己没有搞砸。

“吉姆？”奥斯沃德优雅地套上皮带，抬起头看他。

“我想我应该给自己留一条后路。”吉姆抓了一把脑袋，把额前碎发抚到脑后。窗外天色彻底黑了，玻璃房里只有几盏茶灯浅浅亮着。

“无意冒犯，不过身为一个性别认知障碍者，这个名字很不搭。”奥斯沃德扫视着吉姆的深色紧身裙，起身走近。

“这是典型的刻板印象。”

“抱歉，我的错。”

“不，我是说，”吉姆挑起眉，他不确定昏暗中奥斯沃德是否能看清他的表情，他捡起地上的外套穿上，“对‘男人穿紧身裙’的刻板印象，我没有性别认知障碍，只是这样打扮生意会好一些。”

奥斯沃德笑了，他捏了捏吉姆的手臂：“那我还是得为此道歉，看来你的确是个敬业的人。”

奥斯沃德松开手，朝门口走去，吉姆有些犹豫，如果自己过于主动要求第二次见面，一定会引起怀疑，他不能有过于急切地回应。但他又担心会错过良机。当他杵在原地思考方案时，背后的脚步声停止了。

“我叫奥斯沃德科波特，”奥斯沃德在磨砂玻璃门前停下来，补充到，“真名。”

“为什么告诉我？”吉姆转身不解。

“我觉得如果要建立信任，最好还是坦诚相待，”奥斯沃德耸耸肩不以为然，“如果你愿意继续接这个活，下次请不要打扮。记住，企鹅先生很看重这一点：真诚。”

“企鹅先生？”吉姆重复着这个名字，暗自思索，他距离目标又近了一步。

“那么再见，吉姆。”


End file.
